totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Rozdział I: Hello, world./@comment-27884882-20190928204018
Myślę, że mogę z pełną odpowiedzialnością powiedzieć, że jest to najlepszy debiut od dłuższego czasu. Zacznę może od konceptu - oryginalny, ciekawy. Był Cyberpunk? To teraz czas na Cybershock'a! Tego jeszcze nie było, a oryginalność jest tym co w mojej ocenie najbardziej się ceni. Otoczka fabularna prosta, a zarazem ciekawa. Jest wątek SF wpleciony w reality-show, tutaj to zaspokoiłaś mój niedosyt konceptów w 100%. Sam motyw rozgrywki; komunikatory, życia, po prostu ciekawe i urocze w swej prostocie. Urzekająca jest lokalizacja. Chociaż nie pokusiłaś się o rozbudowane opisy lokacji, to jednak bez najmniejszych problemów wczułem się w ich klimat; mówię o całym mieście jak i poszczególnych "spotach" zajętych przez zawodników. Wracając do opisów to zawarłaś je w zadowalającej i bardzo wyważonej ilości, bo jak powiedziałem wcześniej, udało się oddać Tobie aurę miejsc. Czekam na jakieś lokacje z efektem Wow ;D Wprowadziłaś do gry całkiem nowy cast... avatarów. I oni od samego początku zaczęli budować między sobą relacje. Poprawne i przyjemne, bo klasyki nigdy za wiele. Masz nadal mnóstwo miejsca na nowe wątki, na które czekam. Póki co bardzo podobają mi się damsko-męskie relacje, a właściwie relacja Connora i dwóch pań. Były pierwsze wrogości i jakieś przyjaźnie, ale jak na razie mało i czekam na więcej! Co nie znaczy, że czegoś brakowało. To był początek i początki mają swoje prawa. Każdy uczestnik dostał swój czas, nikt nie zniknął w tle, więc nice. Sam cast też zapowiada się ciekawie. Drzemie w nich potencjał. Na razie nadal ich poznajemy i wielokrotnie musiałem sobie przypominać kto kim jest. Może to dobrze, bo pokazuje to, że charaktery nie są przerysowane, chociaż miejsce na zaakcentowanie ich odmienności nadal jest. Są postacie ciekawe i te mniej, wszyscy są różni. Urzekły mnie ich rozmowy; niby zwyczajne, ale dobrze się je czytało. Czasami w rozmowy wplata się taka nuda i czuć, że są to rozmowy o niczym, które nie mają stylu total dramy, ty tego błędu nie popełniłaś za co jestem wdzięczny i jestem też pod wrażeniem. Dobrze poprowadzeni. Formuła programu, bo do niej znów sie odwrócę, póki co jest pewnego rodzaju zagadką, więc czekam niecierpliwie aż więcej zostanie o rozgrywce powiedziane. Dobrze, że trzymasz suspens. Komunikatory to świetnie wprowadzony gadżet. Nowatorska rzecz, wielki plus za nie. Szukanie schronienia i jedzenia to klasyczna konwencja, która jest jednym z lepszych rzeczy na wprowadzenie castu i początek sezonu. Odcinek objętościowo, kierując sie tym co mówiłaś, nie jest długi, ale nie był on za krótki. Chodzi o to, że na tych stronach się działo, nie było nudy i było... treściwie. Liczę, że pokusisz się o coś dłuższego, że poniesiesz się literackiej inspiracji. Szczerzę to myślę, że to kwestia rozpisania. Jak zaczynasz tak, to myślę, ze skończysz... no lepiej. Co by tu rzec na podsumowanie. Mogę speryfrazować to od czego zacząłem: czuj się zdobywcą tytułu najlepszego debiutu ostatniego czasu (przynajmniej w oczach mojej Skromnej osoby ^^). No co? Początek i wszystko zagrało. Ewentualnych mankamentów trzeba się było doszukiwać. Pisz dalej, bo już jest świetnie! Jakbyś miała jakieś pytania/chciała rad to uderzaj do mnie na priv, zawsze chętnie odpowiem. Raz jeszcze gratuluję debiutu i czekam na więcej. Póki co, za ten debiut 10/10. '''Faworyci: '''Elena, Connor '''Anty-fav: '''póki co nikt :*